A New York Affair
by allison denise
Summary: Year 1872: The story of how Sarah Reid and John Carter met.


_**A/N: Hi folks :) A new idea came to mind about this pairing after watching 'Sins of the Fathers' (Season 9), and I began to wonder how these two met, with Sarah's father being very wealthy and everything, and John being more lower-class (at least that was my impression). **_

_**Disclaimer: All character's belong to the 'Little House' television series. Please enjoy! **_

_**Reviews make my day! **_

_A New York Affair - John Carter & Sarah Reid_

* * *

_June 21, 1872  
New York City _

Sarah Reid couldn't believe her over-protective father was letting her walk by herself, without a chaperon, in Central Park! She was wearing her best yellow sprinkled calico dress along with her favorite poke bonnet that shielded her pale face from the blazing sun. Sarah was indeed a wealthy young woman. Her father, Elliot Reid was the owner of one of the most famous newspaper companies in New York City and was well known across the nation. He expected great things from her that didn't have anything to do with what she wanted most in life.

Sarah rested her legs on the nearest bench by a tall tree. She mused about what it would be like to travel and meet new people, poor or wealthy. These were times when she felt so lonely and deprived of adventure. Her mother, being the lovely and intelligent woman that she was, even had a hard time understanding her eighteen year old daughter's love for simple things like the outdoors, the wild west, and independence.

After getting up to finish her light stroll through the park, Sarah soon found herself face to face with a young man who was running so fast it was a wonder that the cobblestone trails weren't on fire.

They collided right onto the ground and were soon the center of attention of all people. Humiliated, Sarah took one look at the man and could immediately judge that he wasn't a man of money at all. His overalls were dirty and stained from what looked like oil, and specks of dirt could be seen on his masculine face.

Sarah gulped, ready to confront the street rat until he spoke. "Ah no, I'm so sorry miss. I - "

She groaned as he hoisted her up by her waist, seeing that she wouldn't take his hand. Finally she said, "You must watch where you are going next time, _sir_. I could have been hurt and by the looks of it, my best dress is now soiled!"

She held her dress out for him to see but he wasn't looking at her dress, he was looking at her face, with an expression of awe and wonderment that confused Sarah to no end.

"Excuse me! See what you did!" She said while shaking the dirtied fabric.

To her surprise, he blushed and avoided her reprimanding gaze.

Luckily, most people in the park where preoccupied now with their everyday routines and the pressure of having an audience had subsided. Sarah was a forgiving woman, and she figured that being knocked over by a man that desperately needed a bath was the best thing that happened to her all summer. What other interesting events occurred on a daily basis to her? Unfortunately, not many.

She started to giggle, and the young man looked up at Sarah in surprise and smiled at her.

"Listen, it's no trouble really. I have more dresses at home anyway, and I suppose we could start fresh."

The young man nodded, his handsome smile still intact, "My name is John Carter," he said, taking her hand in his and shaking it.

At the moment, Sarah was too focused on his face to care about her hand getting slightly dirty. "Sarah Reid," she told him.

John raised his eyebrows a little, "Are you by any chance related to Mr. Elliot Reid? The owner of a newspaper company about a block from here?"

It was normal for people to ask her this, sometimes she felt that was her only identity to people. Sarah sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid so," she murmured, knowing she could have worded that better. However, her new found friend didn't seem to notice.

"Well now, it's certainly a pleasure to run into you, Miss Reid," Sarah giggled, already liking his sense of humor.

For the rest of that day, she and John Carter walked the busy streets of New York just talking and getting to know one another. The two had realized then, that coming from two different worlds, they had alot in common with each other.

...

"Honestly, I would have never guessed you had an interest in horse back riding." John exclaimed while looking at saddles with her through a store window.

She turned away from the window to look at him and try to muss his dark brown hair, "Why? Did the painfully tight, uncomfortable dress throw you off?"

John threw his head back and laughed while she grinned mischievously. During John's days off from work, he and Sarah would meet up every weekend in Central Park and she would let him take her on "adventures" in the city to places she never saw. They have been seeing each other for almost three months now and Sarah couldn't have enjoyed the summertime more. In his company, she felt alive, free, and not alone. She was almost positive that getting approval from her father to spend her free time with him would be tedious, so instead, she kept her secret visits with him to herself.

"It's official then," he stated.

"What?" Sarah glanced up at him, he was smirking.

"I believe that you, Miss Reid, were mailed to the wrong address." She thought for a moment to understand his meaning and playfully nudged his shoulder. "I was wasn't I?"

"I'm serious," He told her as they started walking again, "I never knew a city girl to be nice and open-minded about things. My Pa always said that city life can take a huge toll on people, perspective wise."

John then noticed her distant expression that looked almost sad. "Oh Sarah, I'm sorry if that came out wrong. It's just, you're such a neat girl and, and I know you could be happier if.."

"It's alright, John," Sarah told him soothingly. "Actually, I agree with you."

"You do?" He looked surprised.

"Yes," she replied, "I've always felt like I needed to pretend to be someone that I'm just not around people. Only to get their approval! Well, maybe I don't want to be wealthy and suffocate in fine fabrics! Maybe I .. " she let her voice trail off. The sun had already gone down and it was getting dark outside. A feeling that Sarah didn't recognize came over her. It was time to go home, and she wouldn't see John again for another week.

"Sarah," John murmured. He took her by the shoulders so that she faced him, "You don't have to pretend around me, it will be as easy as breathing." She let her eyes get lost into his before stepping back a little, nervous at his proximity.

"I know," she whispered, "And I thank you."

Together, John and Sarah walked back to her home at a different end of the city with glamorous mansions and white picket fences.

"Well," she sighed, "Here we are." They stopped in front of a steel gate that had the letter "R" encrusted in the middle and stone statues of lions that held the family emblem.

"Yes, here we are," He said, no longer intimidated by the size and splendor of the house.

"I don't want to go back," she stated in all honesty. John hadn't replied, for he was gazing at her again. Sarah looked away when she saw something move in the sky.

"Oh look!" she exclaimed, "A shooting star."

John followed her finger and managed to notice it before it disappeared into the night sky. "Wow," he breathed, that was a long one."

He watched Sarah grin excitedly, "You see! This is why I need to get out of the house more," she clutched his hands as he laughed, "And I'm glad you did, otherwise I wouldn't be here with you."

Sarah giggled, "Should we wish upon it?"

John tilted his head a little and grinned, "Why? What would you wish for?"

The tone of their conversation was suddenly replaced with a seriousness as Sarah turned quiet and sighed, defeated. "Something I can't have."

No questions were asked as Sarah embraced him, her head on his shoulder as his arms encircled her back, rocking her softly. "I think I understand," John whispered to her as she nodded.

"SARAH!" a loud voice boomed from the front door.

"Coming Daddy!" Sarah shouted, as she scooted John behind one of the brick pillars, away from her father's sight.

"Will I see you next week?" John asked her, a bit breathless.

"Yes! Goodbye John!" She squeezed his hand before scurrying away. He watched her as she met her father at the front door. When Mr. Reid turned away, Sarah looked over her shoulder and smiled dazzlingly at him before following her him into the grandiose house.

From that moment, he knew he was in love with her.

* * *

**A/N: Might make this a two-shot. Comments? Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
